The Slug Club
by ladie red
Summary: Spoilers for 4x13 Mr. Wyatt recongnized Sam Winchester as soon as he walked through the door......


_Although I loved how they ended it in the episode, this little nugget popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. So, enjoy and just to clarify spoilers for 4x13: After School Special_

* * *

Of course, as soon as the young man had walked into the classroom, Christopher Wyatt did indeed recognize him.

Sam Winchester's height was something of a shock, he hadn't really been expecting it, a far cry from the small quiet boy of 1997. His grip was firm when he took Wyatt's and there was a steel in Winchester's eyes Wyatt only now remember had been on the same face years before. Lines of fatigue stretched beneath a surprisingly earnest smile and as Sam spoke the teacher brushed aside the incriminating facts he had heard about his ex-pupil, instead reaffirming what he'd known already from Sam's brief stay at Truman. Winchester was and would always be a good kid.

Although a happy kid was another leap altogether. Wyatt remembered that catching Sam with a smile on his face had always been a rare occasion and now, twelve years later, seeing the fully grown version, little evidence was shown that happiness had actually been achieved.

When he spoke of college there had been a small spark of something behind that set of matching green eyes but it seemed not to have lasted and it had been a troubled, slightly lost individual who had said his goodbyes to Wyatt minutes later.

As soon as Winchester left Wyatt was reaching into his bottom draw, pulling out a large manilla folder. He'd been teaching for fifteen years now, and had now built up a small collection of noteworthy alumni. George Johansson had gone on to lead a modest golf career, Kelly Blake had impressed at NASA, Valerie Young had published a trashy romance novel....and apparently Sam Winchester was, among other things, dead and an accomplice to murder.

Initially the first three names were there to take a peek at at the end of a long day; to remind himself why he was still here. The fourth name he'd discovered and taken to following with a morbid curiosity, not necessarily thinking to himself, _what went wrong?_ but more of, _well that just doesn't make sense._

And he'd been right. The boy Wyatt had known twelve years before was the same man who had just walked out of his classroom. World wary but intelligent, a kid with a blatant heart hidden behind half mast eyes and wisps of shaggy hair.

If George Johansson had walked into this room now with an arm long warrant out for his arrest, it wouldn't have taken much debate before Wyatt would've dialed that three digit number and summoned the police to haul Johansson away.

Yet, here he sat making no attempt to reach for his cell phone. Instead the teacher idly flicked through the printed papers on the Winchester brothers, Sam's face staring back at him in a mugshot. The charges were severe, bank robbery and grave desecrations, murder and credit card fraud. Sam was officially deceased while his older brother Dean had been declared dead twice if that made any sense at all. Almost nothing made sense with the Winchesters, at least not at first glance. All Wyatt knew, straight off bat, was the evidence he had seen right before him in his classroom.

Twelve years ago a kid had left this room with a small smile and thoughts for the future.

Now that kid had returned as a man and had thanked Wyatt for the past.

That there was pretty much all the convincing Wyatt needed. What was dead should stay dead. Decision quickly made the teacher stood, ripping the incriminating papers on Sam Winchester in half, screwed them leisurely into a ball and lobbed them into the trash can by the door.

George Johansson, Kelly Blake and Valerie Young were the success stories on paper, the ones he could boast about to fellow teachers in the staff room. But it was strangely enough only upon meeting Sam Winchester once again, criminal or not, that Wyatt finally believed he must have been doing something right.

Fifteen years of crappy pay and reading through incoherent grammar and Sam Winchester was definite proof that Christopher Wyatt should never have been a surgeon.

_fin_

* * *


End file.
